my wonderful valentine2
by silviana panda exo
Summary: CHAP@ is up(END)


My Wonderful Valentine

Author : Silviana Panda Exo

Cast : Baekyeol/Chanbaek

Genre : entah

Summ : Hadiah saat valentine yang chanyeol dapatkan selain coklat adalah tubuh baekhyun. Dan inilah cara Chanyeol bercinta dengan sang bebek.

Warning : Typo(s), BDSM, Hard sex, Lemonan, Dirty talk , Sex toys, cerita aneh karangan nana yang ketceeh.

Setelah Baekhyun meminum minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol tubuh nya terasa panas "Yeolli ac kita tidak rusak kan bahkan saat ini aku naked, tapi rasa nya panas sekali" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca karna menahan suatu gejolak dalam tubuh nya. "Ahh hyung aku lupa minuman itu berisi obat perangsang" jerit Chanyeol. "Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab sekarang tubuh ku panas Yeolli" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum "baiklah kita lanjutkan** permainan **kita**". **Chanyeol segera melesakan **vibrator **ke dalam hole Baekhyun dan mengocok junior Baekhyun. "ahh Yeolli… Goood.. i..likee..iit.. desah Baekhyun". Chanyeol pun dengan cepat dan ganas melumat bibir Baekhyun dan tangan kiri nya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple Baekhyun. "Yeolli I don't need it all now because I just need your **cock** babe ahh.." ucap Baekhyun dengan desahannya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun senang "oh let bitch we will do double penetration but before it you have to satisfy my **dick**". Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun segera bangkit dan membuka bokser serta underware Chanyeol dengan mulutnya .Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit menungging untuk mengulum junior Chanyeol , sehingga saat ini posisi Baekhyun terlihat bagaikan seekor anjing. Chanyeol yang melihat bokong Baekhyun yang masih berisi vibrator pun menjaili baekhyun dengan meng in-out kan vibrator sehingga Baekhyun mengerang dan mulut nya bergetar yang berimbas kenikmatan pada junior Chanyeol. "Ohhh..Shitttt..yoour..mouuth fell god ahhh…." Desah Chanyeol saat merasakan kenikmatan surgawi pada junior nya. Chanyeol pun merasakan junior nya berkedut setelah Baekhyun mengulum juniornya.

**Croot..**

**Croot..**

Chanyeol mencapai puncak klimax pertamanya." Bitch do you want something for this game hoshh..hoshh" Chanyeol berujar dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan."Sure master why not" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar seksi. "Raight this you want , I don't care whatever now . This night you will be mine for ever". Ucapan Chanyeol tersebut sontak membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan membutakan mata seorang Byun Baekhyun atas nafsu. Chanyeol pun segera menyalakan kembali vibrator yang bersarang pada hole Baekhyun dan menempelkan benda berbentuk oval dan dapat bergetar pada kedua nipple Baekhyun(**nipple calm**) serta membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

-Baekhyun pov-

Chanyeol pun segera membaringkan tubuh ku di ranjang dan Chanyeol segera melumat ganas bibir ku dan melakukan pertarungan lidah sementara tangan kiri nya mulai mengusap lembut perut rata ku. "Ahhh Yeolli appo.. jerit ku saat Chanyeol melesakan tiga jarinya sekaligus dan segera menggerakan nya dengan cepat.

-Baekhyun pov end-

"Ahh thereeee..ehmmm..fasteer" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengenai **sweetspot** nya , Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan evilsmirk nya dan segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang membuat Baekhyun kesal karna gagal merasakan kenikmatan. "Sabar nee , hyung pasti akan merasakan lebih dari ini sesaat lagi" setelah berujar lembut Chanyeol segera memposisikan junior nya tepat di depan hole Baekhyun yang masih terisi vibrator. "Hyung I always beside you for ever and you is mine" setelah itu Chanyeol segera melesakan junior nya dalam sekali hentak pemirsah sehingga Baekhyun kita menangis mengeluarkan Kristal bening yang dapat kita sebut air mata dan sontak nana pun mimisan pemirsahh dan gool… junior Chanyeol pun tertanam sempurna pada hole sang bebek. Lalu Chanyeol pun segera menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun di karenakan sensasi hole Baekhyun yang ketat serta getaran dari vibrator dan Chanyeol pun tak lupa menaikan getaran pada nipple calm menjadi medium. Dan desahan pun memenuhi kamar ini. "Ahhhhh..theeree..fasssterr…" desah Baekhyun karna ia merasakan sensasi sakit dan nikmat tak terhingga di saat yang bersamaan. "Ass.. yooour..wiish..biitch.."Chanyeol pun semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out juniornya serta memperdalam tusukan nya ."ohhh..shiit..ehmm." Chanyeol pun ikut mendesah karna merasa juniornya seakan di makan oleh hole Baekhyun.

**Croot…**

**Croot..**

**Croot…**

Ke duanya pun mencapai kenikmatan di saat yang bersamaan. "Hossh..hoshh..Yeolli cepat lepaskan seluruh sex toys ini dari tubuh ku"ucap Baekhyun lemah. "nee.. hyung" Chanyeol pun melepas kan **kontak nya** dengan Baekhyun serta sex toys nya, namun saat Chanyeol akan melepaskan vibrator pada hole Baekhyun ia melihat hole Baekhyun seakan menelan vibratornya. Pikiran kotor pun mulai menari nari di dalam otak Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan vibrator dengan kekuatan high. Dan malam pun di lewati pasangan ini dengan panas , desahan , getaran dan lain lain karna nana sudah tidak kuat melanjutkannya#sambil lambaikan tangan. R: Sedia golok mesti lanjutin. Nana: Okelah nana melanjutkan#

Chanyeol pun kembali di rasuki hawa nafsu, sehingga tangan nakal miliknya mulai menggoda penis mungil Baekhyun. "Ahhh stoop iit ehmmm…" desah Baekhyun. "Hyung lihat junior mu tergoda hahaha ayo hyung kita mulai **permainan kembali**, ku rasa Yeolli junior merindukan sarangnya" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah polos *bagaikan nana saat Tk. "Ahhh dasar Park Mesum-yeol cepat selesaikan** permainan ini** agar aku bisa lekas tidur" ujar Baekhyun emosi. "Tenang hyung tanpa kau meminta aku pasti akan melanjutkan **permainan**"ujar Chanyeol riang.

Chanyeol pun segera mencium ganas bibir Baekhyun. "Ehmm.." desah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera menggendong Baekhyun **Bridal **menuju sudut kamar mereka, dan menduduk kan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di lantai. "Ahh yeolli.. ini menyiksaaa ku, cepattt masukann… junior mu"ujar Baekhyun dengan desahan nya yang terdengar seksi . Chanyeol pun segera berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri sedangkan mulut nakalnya menjelajahi leher jenjang Baekhyun serta meninggalkan **kissmark**. Setelah kedua nya berdiri Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun pada tembok dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengan kokohnya. "Ahhhh.. hmm…" desah Baekhyun saat tangan nakal Chanyeol memilin kedua nipple milik nya. Chanyeol pun segera mengeluarkan vibrator yang bersarang pada hole Baekhyun, hingga menimbulkan erangan erotis dari bibir Baekhyun. "Ahh Yeol huwaaa.." jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memasuki hole nya dengan setu hentakan, hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung."Ahhh..hyungg.." desah Chanyeol saat hole ketat milik Baekhyun seolah memijat junior miliknya. Chanyeol pun segera menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat.

**Croot..**

**Croot..**

Baekhyun pun mencapai klimax untuk kesekian kalinya . "Ahh hyungg ini nikmaat ahhh…" desah Chanyol saat hole Baekhyun semakin menyempit seolah akan memakan junior miliknya.

**Croot..**

**Croot…**

Chanyeol pun mencapai klimax nya."hosh hosh.. hyung malam ini hyung sangat seksi dan panas , hyung daebak" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya."Terserah aku ingin tidur sekarang , ayo bantu aku"ujar Baekhyun lemah". "nee hyung" jawab Chanyeol patuh.

END

**Curcol** : Nana juga minta review sama dukungannya ne . okelah muahhh kecup basah nana. Eh readers nana tadi nya sedih dan berniat ninggalin dunia ffn tp gak jadi karna liat review. Makasih ya oke muahh review plis_. Minta review ya kalau mau ff seq Sulay review ya atau pm ke nana muahh

Pin nana : 22cc3147 muahh


End file.
